Fairy Tail- A New Adventure
by Eltapink
Summary: Several years after defeating the Alvarez Empire, everything in Fiore has settled down. Not many large troublemakers have appeared, and the Fairy Tail mages have started up on overdoing it again. But everything changes when a half-dead girl shows up, her body covered in mysterious markings and a magic never seen before. ( Prologue to Fairy Tail- Queen of the Seas by Eagleflame33 )
1. Characters

**Alright. Hi. So as the guild changes a lot, I am putting most of the current members here. Otherwise (as you may have noticed) it is hard to tell who is S-Class, etc. And it's nice to know who people are. If you notice an absence of one character you enjoy, please feel free to say so!**

Here is the list of main members without description.

 **Master-** Makarov

 **S-Class**

Mirajane

Erza

Gildarts

Laxus

 **Regular Guild members**

Lucy

Happy

Natsu

Hanna

Gray

Juvia

Asuka (currently learning)

Biska

Alzack

Macao

Romeo

Cana

Elfman

Lisanna

Wendy

Carla

Gajeel

Panther Lily

Mest

Laki

Wakaba

 **So, I'm going to do a different approach then you'd think. WARNING- DOES NOT START IN GUILD AT ALL. Stick with me and it'll make more sense.**


	2. Chapter 1

Note- these are short chapters, but I will post several at a time! Also, this chapter is easier to read if you imagine it as manga (Sorry guys! Only this one-promise!)

Another Note- This is the backstory (of a sort) so that you kinda know what's been going on. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS PART THAT IS FINE! I totally understand :) Just read the very bottom.

 **The top of Mount Hakobe, X794**

The snow fell lightly on the ground, covering the road and countryside in a blanket of white snow. It was a peaceful scene, and, Lucy thought, being unfairly destroyed.

"Oh come on!" Natsu yelled, dancing around. "This isn't anywhere near challenging at all! I say we go on an S-Class quest!"

"Aye!"

Lucy sighed and sat down on a nearby rock, tired from the long hike. Pulling her coat tighter around her, she said, "How is this not challenging? We just defeated 100 Vulcans! And none of the S-Class mages would take us anyway. You totally overdo everything!"

After a pause she added, "Hey, isn't this all because you want to get Master to nominate you for the S-Class exam?"

Natsu raced around, too busy pelting snowballs at Happy to answer. "On guard!" he yelled. Happy ducked behind a snowdrift and came up with some snowballs of his own.

"Aye sir!"

"You guys," Lucy grumbled as a snowball pelted her face and exploded. They loved snowball fights way too much. But she pulled out her keys anyway. Why not have a little fun? she thought. "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

Sagittarius appeared in a flash of light. Immediately, Lucy called out "Star Dress!" Natsu and Happy had paused to watch, each trying to secretly make more snowballs. Lucy grinned. Her aim was crazy good now!

"I can pelt you both!" she cheered. She scooped out a fort and crouched behind it, fashioning her own snowballs.

"I ain't losing to Lucy! I'm gonna win!" Natsu yelled.

"I am!" Happy yelled.

Soon the three were completely involved in a snowball fight to end all snowball fights.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"What job did Natsu go on now?" Gray roared, blasting through the door in only his underwear. Mirajane, who was cleaning some plates, smiled as he looked around frantically.

"Gray, your clothes?" Cana asked, smirking.

"AGH!" Gray roared, looking down at himself.

Chuckling softly, Mira put down the towel she had been using. "Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all went on a job to Mount Hakobe," she said thoughtfully. "I think it was something about Balkans."

Gray cursed. He raced to the board and grabbed the hardest request he could find off of it. "This one?" he asked, shoving it under Mirajane's nose. She nodded and Gray shot off through the guild hall's doors, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Wendy sat on one of the stools. "Why are they getting so worked up, Mira-san?" she asked. Mira smiled down at her.

"S-Class promotion exams are in a few weeks, and those two want to be S-Class so bad that I wouldn't be surprised if Master picked them as nominees again. Would you?"

Wendy shook her head, sending long blue hair flying. Just then, the guild doors blew open again, and Erza walked through.

"Where are Natsu and Lucy?" she demanded. "I must speak with them at once!"

Mirajane looked over, curious. "On a job at Mount Hakobe. Why? Did they get in trouble again?"

"No. I have a job that requires the whole team. Where is Gray?"

Mirajane just smiled again. "He just left to go on another job. He should be back soon. What job?"

Erza thought for a moment. "Defeating some bandits. Natsu and Lucy are at Hakobe? Wendy, come with me. We're fetching them back."

Wendy looked at Carla pleadingly, and Carla sighed. "Fine, I'll come. Maybe we should bring a bucket though?" she suggested, reminding them of Wendy's motion sickness.

"Let's go!" Erza cried, racing out of the guild holding Wendy's hand, who was holding Carla's hand, who had grabbed the bucket Mirajane had given her a few seconds before. Waving at them, Mira called out, "Have fun!"

 **Mount Hakobe**

"M-m-maybe w-we should stop f-f-fighting," Lucy suggested, drawing her coat tightly around her. Happy and Natsu ignored her and kept throwing snowballs at each other.

"Open gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy cried. Horologium let her inside, and she huddled there, trying to warm herself back up.

"You guys know Erza'll come to find us soon, right?" Lucy asked from inside Horologium. Happy and Natsu froze.

"Oh man, we got to get back!" Natsu yelped. He shuddered as he thought of Erza's face.

He took off running down the mountain, but froze when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere. Erza's hand was firmly clamped on his arm.

"What have you three been up to?" Erza demanded. A snowball Happy had been making was lying on the ground and caught her eye. Walking over to it but not letting go of Natsu, she picked it up and examined it.

"A finely made snowball," she said. "Who's?"

Happy answered. "Nastu's."

"Oh come on! That was totally Lucy's!" Natsu yelled, trying to shake off Erza's hand.

Lucy glared at him from inside Horologium. "No!"

The three burst into an argument over who's snowball it had been. By this time, Erza had requipped into a new armor none of them had seen before. It was an icy colored thick knee-length dress, with high white boots and an almost see-through length of cloth tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled up into a crown. In her hand, she held a long staff of white wood, topped with a small blade.

When Natsu, Happy, and Lucy finally noticed it, they fell silent. Erza smiled.

"This is my Snow Empress armor. Do you like it?" she demanded.

"Yeah.. it's great.." Lucy whispered, scared.

Erza whipped her staff through the air, and a giant lump of snow fell onto Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. From inside, Lucy groaned, "I told you guys this was a bad idea."

Erza waited until they had dragged themselves out of the drift and then pulled them roughly down the mountain at incredible speed. She requipped into her normal armor and jumped forward, out into open air.

"Wendy's waiting. Hurry up!"

"But I can barely move," Lucy groaned, trying not to look at the ground, which was coming towards them rapidly. They landed with a thump, and were in front of Wendy, who smiled.

"Erza-san, are we going back to the guild now?" she asked.

Erza let go of Natsu and Lucy, who fell to the ground in a heap. "Yes. We're going to catch Gray as he comes back."

Wendy giggled as Natsu curled up on the rock and went to sleep. "We might have to wait a while."

"We don't have a while!" Erza yelled. "Let's go!"

Wendy supported Lucy and Happy carried Natsu to the train station.

 **Path To Bandit's Hideout**

"I am never riding a stupid train again," Natsu groaned.

"Never," Wendy agreed. She raced towards a bush on the side of the path and stuck her head in it. Gray was laughing at them. Happy and Carla walked along a litttle ways behind. Erza and Lucy were in front, chatting.

"Where'd you get that armor?" Lucy asked.

"I had it made a long time ago," Erza answered, "But Natsu destroyed it."

"I think I remember that, now that you mention it," Lucy said.

Soon, they reached a fork in the road. One way was overgrown, dark, and had a sign reading _Death this way_ by it, and the other was bright and cheery, full of sunshine. Wendy shuddered.

"Please say we're going the sunny way," she whimpered. Erza walked towards the overgrown way.

"If we went that way we'd die. A monster lives there that ensnares all victims with a sense of happiness and then eats them. This is the safe way."

"Oh."

Several minutes later, sounds of fighting were coming from the path they had taken, and they stumbled out.

"I…..thought you said that was the safe way." Lucy groaned.

Erza shrugged. "I got them mixed up. It that a problem?"

"No! Hey, where's Natsu?"

A spurt of fire coming from the path answered their questions. Natsu came running out, yelling "Man that was awesome! I totally kicked it's butt!"

"Let's just get to the hideout," Carla grumbled.

They started out on the overgrown path again.

 **Hideout, twenty minutes later.**

"That was too easy! I thought they'd actually be a challenge!" Gray complained.

"Well, it'll count for S-Class," Wendy pointed out. "So it won't be a waste of time, I geuss..."

"I almost feel like things are being too easy," Lucy said.

Erza started walking around the old ruins, looking for any other enemies. She sighed. "Back to the guild hall!"

 **Guild Hall**

The sun was setting when the team arrived back at the guild. Mirajane looked at them and cheerfully said, "Back so soon?"

"It was an easy job," Wendy groaned, and then gagged.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"She hasn't gotten over the train yet," Carla explained.

"My favorite part was when I defeated that monster!" Natsu crowed.

"What monster?"

Natsu shrugged, looking bored. "Just some random monster we ran into."

"Aye!"

"Fight me Gray!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy sighed and turned to Mirajane. "I'll be going now before things get crazy."

Mirajane nodded. "Good idea."

As Lucy opened the doors to the guild hall, she saw something stumbling up the street towards the guild. It was dragging itself along, and as it came closer, Lucy saw it was a girl. Her eyes were almost completely shut, and she had many wounds on her, everywhere. The girl stumbled right in front of the door, and as Lucy raced forward to catch her, the girl whispered, "Frescer, I made it..." before collapsing. She was still breathing, but very faintly.

"Mira, help me! She's hurt bad!" Lucy yelled. Mirajane came over in a flash, along with Wendy. They all stared at the girl for a moment, and then snapped into action.


	3. Chapter 2

Note- The first part (in italics) is a dream.

 _The first thing she felt was the heat. The unbearable heat that sucked away her life. The second thing was the pain- both mental and physical. She opened her eyes to see the one place she would never forget- the place that had taken so long to escape from. The deep red glow that surrounded her was the color of blood, making the stream look red like blood. She laughed- how silly of her to forget. It was blood- the blood spilled by the demons that lived here. Screams flew through the air- tortured souls eternally looking for a way out. They wouldn't ever escape. Would she? She looked at her surroundings and laughed again- and the laugh that sounded wasn't hers. It was high and cold, full of malice and anger._

 _No matter what anything did, they couldn't escape Tartarus. How silly of her to think she was different. Why should she escape? And then she heard his voice, ringing through the caves. You have escaped, it said. So wake up and live another day. And she knew he was right. But even though her body had escaped, a little bit of her would eternally be trapped there. The man who guarded the gate had said so- and he was right. But she still was free..._

She became conscious slowly, like she was surfacing from an endless pool. She wondered where she was before her mind drifted on the river of her thoughts. She felt herself coming back to her body, felt arms and legs like they were trapped in one place. And then, suddenly, her eyes flew open, exposing them to the rays of sunlight coming in through a window overhead. The light danced through her vision, and she groaned, squeezing her eyelids together tightly. Spots of light flickered behind her eyes, not fading. A creak sounded close to her, and she squinted cautiously up.

A person was above her, and their face slowly resolved itself into a stern, pinched face that was marked by age. Pink hair was pinned up in a messy bun on her head, held in place by giant pins ended by...golden moons? The woman looked grim and angry, but she also seemed like somebody who wouldn't stop to think if a close friend was in danger. When the woman saw that she was awake, she glared at her angrily, but with a certain degree of relief mixed in.

She tried to move, but found that her body was covered in bandages. Her tongue was like lead in her mouth, but she forced it to work, determined to speak to this person.

"Who are you?" She whispered, and then fell silent, exhausted by the effort. The woman stared at her and then said "My name is Porlyusica, and I'm here to help save your life. Lot of good it'll do you humans anyway," Porlyusica muttered.

She giggled and Porlyusica stared at her. "You remind me of somebody I used to know." she murmured. The woman sniffed and walked to the door and opened it, and yelled "Come over here, Wendy!" A blue-haired girl entered the room, and the girl smiled at her.

"Hello. My name's Wendy."

"My name's Helen," she whispered. Wendy smiled at her and then placed her hands on Helen. She stared as a glow came from Wendy's hands and spread over her. Suddenly, she felt too tired to stay awake. Her eyes slowly drifted closed, and she slept again, this time without dreaming.


	4. Chapter 3

When Helen woke again, she saw Wendy and Porlyusica standing above her. When Wendy saw she was awake, she moved over to Helen's head. She looked at Helen intently.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked, concern lacing her voice.

Helen sighed tiredly. "I'm alright. What happened? All I can remember is walking..." Her voice sounded scratchy, and she cringed. Reaching to the side, she found some water and drank, draining the whole glass in one gulp.

"You really don't remember anything?" Wendy asked. Helen shook her head. "Not even how you got those marks on your arms?"

"What marks?" Helen asked, confused. She pulled her arm out from the sheets- and gasped. Long black marks spiraled along her arms, curling and twisting until they faded at her wrist. It was the same on her other arm. Tentatively, she poked one of the lines. She didn't feel anything.

"Are they on my legs?" she asked, and then swung one out. There they were, covering her skin with their curling spirals. They were everywhere, except for her hands, feet, and head.

"I had no idea," she whispered.

Porlyusica sighed. "We hoped you'd know. After Wendy healed you, they became visible. Apparently, they were hidden by the injuries you had. When you arrived, you said something about Frescer. Who was that?"

"I feel like I should know... but I don't," Helen murmured.

"You had some nasty injuries," Wendy cut in. "It's probably just temporary memory loss. Maybe we should ask Mirajane about those marks though. She might know what they are."

When Helen gave her a blank look, she blushed. "Oh, sorry. I forgot- you probably don't know anything about where you are. We're the Fairy Tail guild."

"Fairy Tail..." Helen breathed. "Can you help me up? I want to see something new."


	5. Chapter 4

"Look- she's the one who fell at the door."

"I hear she was nearly dead."

"Where is she going?"

Whispers flew through the guild hall as Helen slowly walked towards the bar, looking and feeling awkward. She collapsed on a stool and said, "Water, please," before ignoring everyone except Mirajane, who smiled knowingly at her. Helen ignored everybody

Once everybody's attention had drifted elsewhere and chaos had started up, Helen said, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Oh, anything," Mirajane said perkily, putting a full glass of water in front of Helen. Helen took a sip of the water, enjoying the fresh cool taste. She sighed, and then Helen peeled back her sleeve, and Mirajane stared at Helen's arm.

"Why is this on my arm?" Helen asked. Mirajane had been looking at it for quite some time before she finally answered.

"Those... I've never seen anything like it."

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the guild hall, and everybody froze and looked towards the door. Helen hastily pulled her sleeve down again, just as another crash sounded. a roar rumbled through the hall. Some instinct deep inside of Helen recognized it for what it was, even though she didn't, and a wave of fear crashed over her. "This is giving me a bad feeling," she hissed.

"Why?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm not really sure..." Helen raced to the front of the hall, and somebody yelled "Hey! What're you doing!"

Helen didn't answer- instead, she opened the door to the street outside, and saw something that sucked all color from her pale cheeks. A transparent demon was coming towards the guild- and it looked angry.


	6. Chapter 5

"What're you doing?" a voice behind her shouted incredulously. Helen turned to see a boy with bright pink hair racing towards her, looking distraught . She turned back to the view outside and took a deep breath before walking out into the bright daylight.

The demon noticed her immediately, and came closer to her, walking slowly. She noticed that the footfalls were more _whoomph_ as air was squashed below its foot than actual steps, and nothing below the feet was harmed. Helen started shaking, but started to walk towards the demon. When she looked back, the pink haired boy was still at the doorway looking like he wanted to run after her, but a girl with red hair was holding him back.

One footfall after another, the two came closer until only a short distance separated them. Helen, driven by some strange instinct, peeled off the black sweatshirt to reveal a white shirt underneath. Her marks stood out against her skin, and Helen asked quietly, "What do you want?"

The demon bared its teeth. "So it _is_ you. I'd heard you'd gotten out... huh, how did you do it? Cerberus taking a nap?" It sniggered, but stopped when Helen gave it a blank look. "Oh... you don't remember me at all, do you?"

"No. It's a temporary memory loss."

"You don't remember because you didn't want to. You asked me to take those memories away and hide them. I didn't _really_ hide them, you know- don't keep a demon to their promises and all that. But your memories...they'll come back soon."

A breeze blew, tossing Helen's short black hair to the side and making the demon's projection ripple.. "That's not why you're here, is it? To tell me you took my memories?"

" _Stored_ your memories," the demon corrected crossly. "And no, that wasn't why I came. I came to deliver a message to that guild over there. Mind giving it to them for me? I feel exhausted... projections are _impossible._ Honestly, I don't know why I even bothered to help you out here. But the message is _Everything is about to change_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to elsewhere, and this whole thing is taking far too long for comfort. "

The demon faded away with the wind, leaving Helen alone. She turned and walked back towards the guild, tugging her sweatshirt around her. The pink haired boy looked at her as she walked back in the door, and said "What was that all about?"

"A message for you," Helen whispered.

"What was it?"

"Natsu!" The redhead scolded, and the boy, Natsu, fell silent.

"No, it's alright. I'd rather not say it now though," Helen said to the redhead. She went into the guild quietly.

Helen walked back to Mirajane and said "Do you know where I could stay for the night?"

"Fairy Hills is a fine place. You'll have to pay for a room though," Mirajane answered.

"Alright. Thanks." Helen walked back out to the street and hurried along.


	7. Chapter 6

Note- The man is familiar... can you figure it out? :) And Helen's like 6 here.

 _It was a sunny day outside, the light glinting off the snow. Helen stood deep in concentration, opposite a man with thick black hair. He was scowling at her, his deep black eyes holding no emotion besides anger. Helen didn't notice his gaze, too busy in her own thoughts._

The answer is fire _she says._ Here's my riddle for you.

 **None can escape it**

 **Life is sucked down into it**

 **Spirits are trapped**

 **And fire likes it**

 _The man looks at her and says_ Too easy. Tartarus.

 _The two go back and forth, neither winning, until she gives a riddle he can't answer. It's the second one in a row, and if he doesn't get it, he loses._

I don't know _he says angrily_

The answer is joy _Helen says_ And now I win _. The man's eyes harden, and his mane of black hair ripples in an unseen breeze._

Joy... _-he tastes the word with a relish that scares her-_ is the one thing you don't deserve.

 _He flicks his hand at her, and a rope of thorns wraps around Helen and pulls her along, down into the earth. The last thing she sees is the man's angry face._

Helen started up in her bed, the sheets wrapped tightly around her in a cocoon. She groaned and struggled from the sheet's grip, which clung to her like a second skin. She tugged the snarls out of her hair as she reached for the shoes she had left nearby. She'd slept in her clothes, and as she pulled on her shoes she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair, jet black, was cropped near her neck, framing her pale white skin. Her chocolate brown eyes stood out in her face. They had flecks of gold in them, and looked sad yet content. Cocking her head, she pushed up her sleeve and examined the marks on her arms. They looked less like ribbons than marks left by thorns, but that may have been her imagination.

The dream was fading, but remained at her mind, like a memory would. Helen shivered. _If that's what my memory is like, I'm not sure I want to know anything about my old life. Maybe I was right to have it hidden._ Helen thought to herself as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.


	8. Chapter 7

When Helen walked into the guild the next morning, she was greeted by a silence so deep it unnerved her. Everyone was staring at her open mouthed, and Helen was wondering why- until she realized her sweater was around her waist, leaving her arms bare. She looked at the members in silent defiance, her eyes daring them to laugh.

She stopped by Mirajane and whispered in her ear. "Can I join Fairy Tail... if you want me?"

Mirajane smiled at her kindly. "Of course," she said. "Follow me."

She led Helen past the staring members to a short man with white hair. He looked at her critically and then said to the guild members. "Stop staring."

The hall started up again, and the pink-haired boy Natsu ran over to another person. His hair was dark blue-black, and Natsu started fighting with him. The man sighed and said "So you want to join Fairy Tail, eh?"

"I do," Helen said quietly.

"Can you do magic?"

"Yes."

"This is the guild master Makarov. Could you show us your magic?" Mirajane asked.

Helen gnawed her lip, then reached inside her for the magic she knew was there. She had used it the night before, after noticing she had a strange feeling inside of her.

Her leg markings started to glow faintly, and then the tips turned white. The color raced up her body, turning all of the marks pure white. Her hair become silver and her eyes gold. She had looked in the mirror and gasped when she first saw herself. She looked younger and happier.

Mirajane and the guild master stared at her, and then Mirajane said, "Well, you can use magic, that's for sure. What kind of magic is that?"

Helen shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

"What color do you want your stamp?" Mirajane asked a little while later. Helen, who had turned back to her normal self, debated before saying, "Gold, on my shoulder."

Mirajane put the stamp on, and then said in awe, "Look, Helen."

Helen looked at her shoulder to see the marks curling around the golden stamp. It was as if the stamp had been part of the design all along.

"That's strange," Helen murmured. "It didn't even hurt..." She didn't get much time to contemplate this though, as a girl with golden hair walked over to her.

"Hi! I'm Lucy," she said, taking a seat next to Helen. "Who're you?"

"My name's Helen," Helen said. Lucy studied her critically for a moment and then said, "Would you mind if I fixed your hair for you? Short hair doesn't really suit you."

"Sure." Helen had no idea how Lucy would regrow her hair, but she had to agree- short hair wasn't her favorite. It just looked so strange... Lucy pulled out a ring of gold keys, and suddenly a man-crab thing appeared by her. Helen started.

"Hey, Cancer," Lucy said, completely unconcerned. "Could you fix Helen's hair for her?"

"Of course-ebi," Cancer said. In one second, he did something with his scissors to Helen's hair, and it became longer. Cancer disappeared, leaving Helen to stroke her long hair.

"Who was that?"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Each of these keys summons a spirit, and they all have constellations in the sky. That was Cancer, the giant crab. He likes doing hair, and he's one of the twelve Zodiac gates. They're really rare, and only appear once a year for a month." Lucy explained.

"Whoa! I never knew that. Thanks for the hair by the way," Helen said, blushing.

"Ah, no problem."

"Here at Fairy Tail we're one big family," Mirajane said as she cleaned the bar with a blue towel.

"I've never had a family," Helen said sadly. "Not that I can remember."

"Well, you do now. And it's going to be really fun having you here, I can tell," Lucy said, giving Helen a grin.


	9. Chapter 8

"So, how do I take a job?" Helen asked. Mirajane cocked her head and studied Helen.

"Well, we have to decide what level of magic you have. If you are a less powerful wizard, the jobs are on that board over there." Mirajane gestured at a board covered in papers. "But if you're an S-Class level wizard, the jobs are on the board upstairs. They're harder than the ones only way to become an S-Class wizard is through the S-Class wizard trials, so you'll just be using the ones down here."

"What are the S-Class wizard trials?" Helen asked, studying the board.

"Oh, just a series of tests to see who's S-Class material. There was quite a commotion nine years ago. During the trials, Grimoire Heart attacked and the whole island of Tenroujima disappeared for seven years. After that it's been pretty peaceful though. Nobody's gotten to be S-Class though- it's always a tie or nobody. The next one's pretty soon."

The word _Grimoire_ reminded Helen of something. "Hey, remember that demon who came by?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. You went out and sent it off, right?"

"Not exactly... it acted like it knew me. It had come to give Fairy Tail a message, and I think it was some sort of threat. Told me to tell you guys. Anyway, it just disappeared with the wind after it gave the message."

"What's the message?" Mirajane asked.

"It said everything's going to change."

"That sounds more like a warning then a threat," Mirajane remarked. Helen shrugged and wandered over to the board. None of the requests seemed to be a good one- they were all too easy. Suddenly, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Helen spun around to see Lucy, who smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you wanted to join us on a request or two... you know, to get you familiar with requests."

"Oh, sure. Nothing really looks right for me..."

"Are you sure? There's lots of them here- at least one should be a good fit. Natsu already picked out a request anyway. Come on!"

Helen walked out of the guild with Lucy to find Natsu and a blue cat waiting for them. Natsu looked at Helen with surprise. "Who are you?"

"My name's Helen... Lucy asked if I wanted to join you for a while."

"All right then! I'm ready to go!"Natsu yelled, revealing pointed canines as he smiled.

"The cat's name is Happy," Lucy whispered to Helen as they walked towards the train. "Mirajane's little sister Lisanna named him that."

"What a nice name."

"Aye!"

"Hey, I wasn't talking to you, cat!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't be so mean," Helen told Lucy.

"He deserves it!" Lucy complained, kicking a rock away.

They walked on until the train station, Helen marveling at how easy it was for the three to talk to each other. "Natsu gets motion sickness," Happy told Helen as they neared the station.

"Really? Why?"

"Who knows? It's probably due to the fact that h's a total idiot." Lucy grumbled, following Natsu onto the train. Helen climbed up after them. "So what's the job?"

"Stop some volcano demons. Should be pretty easy- Natsu's a fire-dragon slayer."

"I'm tired of all this peace and quiet," Natsu grumped. "I need to be challenged!"

The demon's words rang through Helen's head as the train pulled out from the station and the town faded away into a speck on the horizon.

"I think things'll get pretty hard soon," she said.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

"Just a hunch."


	10. Chapter 9

Note- Hey- finally getting longer chapters to write! Woot!

9

"Why's he still attacking the volcano demon? It's already unconscious, and he could eat most of it anyway," Helen said curiously, staring at Natsu. He had just landed another punch on the demon. As he swung back his fist, Helen looked away towards her feet, which swung back and forth, banging against the log she was sitting on.

She cast her gaze around at the beautiful valley overshadowed by the large volcano. The lush grass swayed slightly in a soft breeze, making a _shh shh_ sound, and the blue sky was covered by a few puffy white clouds that drifted across. It was almost like it was a painting. She'd like to live here if there were no monsters around.

Her attention was jerked back to the present as Lucy said, "Natsu's bored. It's either overdoing it now or going overboard on the way back. I can't actually remember the last time he went all out. It was not very long after Alvarez…"

Helen, wondering what Alvarez was, opened her mouth to ask. But she was cut short by a roar that echoed thrugh the valley. Twisting to see what the roar was from, Helen's eyes widened. Lucy had paled and snatched Helen's hand, dragging her behind as she raced towards Natsu, who hadn't noticed the roar. He was too engrossed in whacking the volcano demon to notice.

Reaching Natsu, Lucy bent over, gasping for air. Helen turned around again to make sure her eyes weren't decieving her. Behind them stood a massive volcano demon- maybe three or four times Natsu's height. The demon roared, the flames surrounding it glowing brightly. Shrinking back, Helen looked towards Natsu. And her jaw dropped.

The dragon slayer was sleeping. Lucy, who had also just noticed this, kicked him gently. Natsu grumbled and rolled over, completely oblivious. Lucy hissed something at Natsu, but he was not going to be waking up for a while- that was clear. Lucy sighed.

"I'll fix this, Helen. Just wait here." She raced towards the demon, grabbing her golden keys. One moment, she was sprinting forward….. and the next she was flat on her back. " _Ooooffffff_ " Lucy gasped as the air was sucked out of her. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she fell unconscious. Helen, who was reduced to staring at this point, kicked a pebble at the ground.

"Are you joking?" she screamed at the demon, the sky, the grass, and at nothing in particular. "What is this?"

As she had already noticed, Helen would have to deal with the volcano demon on her own… even though she was practically useless. She tried to suppress the urge to run away screaming, instead picking up the long black whip Lucy had had clipped onto her belt. _Only one weapon…. some fairly pointless magic… and a really grand problem. What next?_ Her question was answered as a responding cry sounded to the large demon's roar.

"That settles it… you are nothing but trouble!" Helen screamed at the demon.

She didn't know where the fury was coming from, what spurred her on as she reached for her magic and transformed. All she knew was that at some point in time she'd done this before. The whip in her hand buzzed, and Helen looked down to see it flashing white with gold streaks. Lucy had told her it was blue with gold… so why was it white?

She ran, finding to her surprise that her speed had doubled. Flicking the whip, she caught the demon's foot with the whip and pulled. The demon snarled and tried to pull its foot away, but it was firmly entangled in the whip. Helen raced faster and faster, using the whip to wrap the whole demon in white and gold. She felt deep down, opening a part of her magic she hadn't noticed before. A rope of white fire raced up the whip and around the demon, burning the red fires away and leaving the demon a husk.

Helen raced forward to the next demon, and, giving a cry of anger, she let out her magic onto the demon. It stumbled back as it was encased in a ring of golden light. The light sucked something away, and the demon dissolved into nothingness. Suddenly, Helen became aware of just how tired she felt. As her marks became black and her hair deep black again, she crumpled to the ground, gasping for air.


	11. Chapter 10

Note- Thanks for reading this guys! You are amazing readers!

10

"That's pretty much how my first job went," Helen sighed, slumping over the bar. She closed her eyes tightly, exhausted. Mirajane laughed quietly as Helen moaned.

"Well, you certainly discovered your magic, huh?"

"I guess so…. I didn't know what I was doing exactly. It was like I'd done it before... so I can't remember when or where Ugh, this stupid memory loss!" Helen rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"Is your memory going to come back at any point in time?" Mirajane asked, concerned.

"I think I might have remembered something…. but you know how there's some memories you just aren't sure are true? Since they're so horrible? Maybe that demon was right…. I probably didn't want to remember anymore," Helen muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane gave Helen a plate of pancakes topped with syrup that was full of sprinkles. Helen dug in.

"Oh, you know how that demon came earlier and gave that wierd warning? Right before it actually said that warning, it was chatting me up," Helen speared a giant forkful of pancake and stuffed it in her mouth. "During the conversation, it sort of slipped in that I had asked it before to erase my memories, but that it didn't- it just hid them."

"That's strange. Why would you ask a demon to do it? Wouldn't a wizard have done a better job? And why would it bother talking to you in the first place?"

"I don't know why I would ever ask that thing. But it said my memories would return….. That was a delicious stack of pancakes, Mira."

"Oh, no problem. I love making those. I hope you figure out what's going on soon."

"Yeah, me too."

"Maybe you should go out and socialize, Helen. There's a lot of guild members that wouldn't mind befriending you if you just went around and talked to them."

"Oh….. um….."

"Awww, you're so cute! Are you shy of people? Don't worry, Wendy is too. In fact, she's over there. Go on!" Mirajane prodded Helen forward to where the blue-haired girl called Wendy was sitting.

When Wendy saw Helen, she smiled at her. "Oh, hi, Helen! How are you?"

"I'm okay. Sorry if I'm intruding."

"Oh, not at all! Come on, Charle was about to predict the future!"

"Predict the future?"

"She's got a gift that lets her predict the future," explained a white-haired girl sitting next to Helen. "I'm Lisanna, by the way. Nice to meet you."

The white cat closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again, smiling. "Natsu is going to fall asleep."

"Let's watch!" Wendy cheered. The four occupants stared at Natsu. He was eating fire pizza when suddenly he keeled over and started snoring. Lisanna pealed into laughter, and Helen started to laugh as well.

"So you can laugh," the white cat, Charle, said. "I was afraid you couldn't for a second."

Helen smiled at her. "Of course I can!"

Wendy collapsed into giggles as Natsu raised his head sleepily, his face covered in sauce and pizza toppings.


	12. Chapter 11

Note- Could you guys maybe review? I enjoy feedback!

11

"Wait… so what sort of magic do you use?" Wendy asked. She nibbled a piece of cake off of her fork slowly, enjoying it. She and Helen were sitting, talking and learning more about each other. Charle was nearby, enjoying a cup of tea and sitting near Happy, who was too busy eating a fish to notice her gaze.

Helen shifted in her seat and brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face. She shrugged, and simply said "I don't know. The whole memory loss thing probably wiped its name out of my brain."

"Then we'll give it a new name! Show me," Wendy begged. Helen shook her head, and Wendy gave her an innocent and sad look. Helen sighed and something in her face showed that she would show her magic. Wendy cheered.

"Not in here, though, I really don't want to show the whole guild exactly how it works, you know?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Wendy grabbed Helen's hand and they ran to the East Forest, leaving Wendy's cake forgotten. Mirajane picked up the plate and tucked it behind the counter- just in case Wendy came back soon. She watched as Charle sighed and took off after the two girls and allowed herself to smile softly before heading back to work.

* * *

"Are we far enough yet?" Wendy asked some ten minutes later. Helen stopped running and collapsed on a rock. "Yeah, this should be good," she panted. "Just let me catch my breath."

The two sat down and looked at the city of Magnolia, which sperad out before them like the flower it was named for. The sun, high overhead, was framed by a deep blue sky. Wendy sighed.

"This is so pretty!" she cried happily. Charle, who had caught up with them fairly quickly, nodded her agreement.

"Ohhhh, look at the guild!" Helen said, pointing to the large building that stood out near the back of the city.

Charle pointed towards another stone building and said, "There's the Kardia Cathedral."

They went around pointing out various places they knew before Helen finally said "I'm ready to show you two. Might want to stand back a little though."

She turned into the other form, her hair's white locks catching the light. Wendy clapped her hands, and Charle nodded in appreciation. "Is that what your magic does?"

"Not even close," Helen said grinning. Charle immediately grabbed Wendy and flew to the top of a tree, where they could watch from safety. Helen reached for the magic and sent a column of white fire into the air. It crackled and hissed. Before it even had time to disappear another tongue of fire was shooting around. One after another, the fire strands flew around. And then they stopped.

Wendy and Charle leaned forward from their perch in the tree. Helen waved at them, and then sent a bright gold light flowing through the clearing. And then she moved to more specialized attacks.

"Hope Fire!" A silver trail of fire speared a tree through its heart. On and on the attacks went, until Helen bent over panting. The sun was getting closer to setting, and the tree's shadows elongated over Helen. Wendy cocked her head and studied Helen.

"You know you're glowing, right?"

"I am?" Helen looked down, and noticed she was glowing slightly. "Huh."

"I know what we should call your magic!" Wendy yelled suddenly. "Saint Magic!"

"Why that?" Helen asked. Wendy shrugged. "Is it a good name though?"

"Yeah…. Saint Magic…. It feels pretty accurate. Should we head back to the guild?"

"I think so. My cake's waiting. Race you!" Wendy took off towards the guild, Helen in fast pursuit.


End file.
